


still i'm undone

by intearsaboutrobots



Category: The Mysteries of Baroque
Genre: Dubious Anatomy, Gore, Guro, Medical Kink, Other, Praise Kink, drugged restraint, dubcon, gender neutral/ambiguous genitals player character, no pain, unhygenic medical practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intearsaboutrobots/pseuds/intearsaboutrobots
Summary: "There we are, the lungs," Holofernes says merrily. "Pumping away quite well, you seem to have healed up marvelously from that... unfortunate incident with the pistol."Her fingers skate over the surface of your lungs and the barely-there touch electrifies you. She'd given you something before this, a paralytic and a painkiller, and it’s working, there's no pain. But you can still feel her inside you, touching you where no one else ever has. Your breath hitches, your lung twitching under her hand, and Holofernes chuckles low in her throat. She pats your lung absently as she turns to set a tool down."Don't worry, everything's perfectly in order. Now, let's see about your liver."
Relationships: Dr. Holofernes/Player Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	still i'm undone

**Author's Note:**

> so i was thinking one day "huh what if meat bodies worked like wireplay robot bodies did" and then i wrote this and then it turned out that is already a genre called guro and not "meat wireplay", which is i guess shorter and i can see why it caught on

"There we are, the lungs," Holofernes says merrily. "Pumping away quite well, you seem to have healed up marvelously from that... unfortunate incident with the pistol."

Her fingers skate over the surface of your lungs and the barely-there touch electrifies you. She'd given you something before this, a paralytic and a painkiller, and it’s working, there's no pain. But you can still feel her inside you, touching you where no one else ever has. Your breath hitches, your lung twitching under her hand, and Holofernes chuckles low in her throat. She pats your lung absently as she turns to set a tool down.

"Don't worry, everything's perfectly in order. Now, let's see about your liver."

Her hand dips lower, the tips of her fingers leaving sparks in their wake, and then they press in firmly and you have to restrain a gasp. Split open like this, you're sure she can still see your muscles twitch and tense. Holofernes keeps palpating her way along your liver, but glances up.

"This shouldn't hurt, are you in pain?"

You try to speak, but your tongue is thick and heavy in your mouth and all you manage is an inarticulate 'nn'. You settle for shaking your head minutely, and she smiles.

"You're doing very well, we'll be done in no time."

She starts pressing her way along your liver again now, deeper, and you think muzzily that you hope this never ends. The pressure is even and measured, methodically mapping you, and it isn't _enough_. Your muscles tense and strain to push up into Holofernes's hand, but the drug pins you as well as chains ever could.

She strokes a thumb over your liver in a soothing gesture.

"This next bit might feel a little.. invasive. I've got to check your kidneys, and normally, on a corpse, I'd just scoop all of this -" she lifts a twist of intestine with a finger, and desire curls in your gut "- out of the way. But I don't know yet whether you'd survive having your organs taken out... although, it might be worth studying, you already shouldn't be able to be alive like this and your physical limits have clearly been extended so, perhaps -"

She cuts herself off, clearly with an effort, but you can still clearly see it in your mind. She could take you apart piece by piece, file you away in neatly labelled tubs, and you know without question that you would let her. With an effort, you tune back into Holofernes's voice.

"For today, at least, we're going to leave all of your organs just where they are. It means it'll just be a little cramped for me to get my hands down your sides."

And then her hands are slipping down along the inside of the muscular wall of your abdomen on either side of you. The pressure as her hands slide deeper, the feeling of her skin sliding past muscle and organ, pushing inexorably deeper - it's overwhelming and too much and you never want it to end and a moan is pulled out of you before you can think of holding it back. The motion of Holofernes's hands stops, and you whine, straining upwards. A part of you is embarrassed by your own desperation, but the rest of you just wants _more_. More pressure, more of her hands in you, more of the fire she's lighting in you.

Her fingers twitch, just a little, and then her hands slide in a little deeper.

"Interesting... I didn't anticipate this side effect of the serum."

The academic interest in her voice, as if you're a curiosity, a butterfly pinned under glass, turns you on even more.

"Now, I still have to finish this examination, and it's hard to think when you're reacting," she squeezes tightly, and you gasp at the pressure, "so loudly."

She relaxes her grip, fingers gently stroking you with the tiniest motions.

"Do you think you can keep quiet long enough for me to finish?"

It's hard to think with her hands in you, but you manage to nod your head minutely.

"Very good."

You think you detect a pleased note in her voice, but then she's pressing the tips of her fingers into your kidneys on both sides and your mouth is falling open. You barely keep yourself silent as she slowly, painstakingly, moves her fingers in small circles, mapping every inch of you. She's talking, you dimly register, narrating to herself, but you can't hear the words over your own panting breaths.

A century later, a moment later, she's sliding her hands out of you. You barely manage to choke off a whimper, and she huffs a laugh through her nose.

"I'm almost done, just hold on a little longer. You can do that for me, can't you?"

You don't think you can coordinate your muscles enough to form a response, but Holofernes doesn't seem to expect one. Her hands caress your lungs again, and you shudder. Then they're gripping them and tugging, shifting them off to the sides, and you can _feel it_ , you can feel that your breathing is restricted by her grip. She could kill you right now, she could grip too tightly or just rip them out, and _god_ you think if you could just squeeze your legs together it might be enough to send you over the edge.

"Look at that... your heart is just hammering, isn't it?" Holofernes's voice is soft, reverent. She leans in, her breath feathering over you, the light above you turning her hair into a halo. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

She cups your heart in her hand and lifts it a little, enough that you can peer downwards and see it. Her hand is covered to the wrist in your blood, slowly dripping down. You can see your heart pick up speed, and Holofernes strokes a finger over it.

"It must be very hard to hold on like this. You're doing very well, letting me finish my work." She's looking at your heart as she talks, watching her finger trace the grain of your muscle. "I think you've earned a reward, hmm? For being so quiet and patient. What do you think, would you like a reward?"

Now she looks up at you, and you struggle to jerk your head in an approximation of a nod. Her mouth quirks in a smile.

"Very good."

And then she leans forward and licks a long stripe up your heart, and you throw your head back with a keening cry as the sensation overwhelms you. Her hand tightens its grip, and her tongue traces your muscles, and you think you might lose your mind.

"Do you need more?"

It takes you a minute to comprehend her words and you look back down at Holofernes. Blood is smeared around her mouth, but she's not licking you anymore and you realise she's waiting for an answer. You nod, desperate, because you need anything she'll give you, everything she'll give you, and then you're whining as she lowers her head again, pressing sloppy open-mouthed kisses to your heart, and then her other hand brushes your thigh, leaving a sticky smear behind it, and then she's touching you and finally, finally, it's enough. Your muscles tense as much as they can as your orgasm ripples through you. It leaves you panting and drained. When you finally open your eyes, Holofernes is grinning down at you, blood still smeared across her face.

"Well, now, that's what I call an experiment!"

**Author's Note:**

> hey did anyone else play the interactive novel "the mysteries of baroque" and obviously fall in love w the play on dr frankenstein, this hot weird scientist lady called dr holofernes, and did you replay that novel trying to get her romance route, and did it take you a FEW TRIES actually bc that games PRETTY HARD, and then you DID IT you GOT IT you ROMANCED HER and -
> 
> it was just so... normal? it was just a regular old romance? and you were like "no no no i want sexy vivisection"?
> 
> anyway. im still mad that game didnt give me the weird romance i wanted so heres some weird smut ghsdlkghs


End file.
